Edward runs away script
Transcript ( it starts off with Edward waking Up, as His fire starts and heads off, He heads Off to A junction where the mail Trucks are There he backs Up into them ) * Edward: This Job Is so Awesome i got to Pull the mail! ( He was About to leave When The fat controller with his anger ) * The Fat Controller: 'What On earth is Going on here? Edward! You are Not supposed to Get The Mail You are off course! Percy was supposed to the get the mail! * '''Edward: '''I'm Sorry Sir I thought i was supposed to mail. *'The Fat Controller: 'Sorry Dosn't Count! Idiot Jerk! ( he left Towards His office and slams It Hard ) *'Edward: 'Oh, that's the first time someone's called me that i know someone who can Help. '( He Heads To the coaling Plant Where Henry Was shunting trucks ) ' *'Edward: 'Oh Henry Can I Help you? *'Henry: 'Sure Can You Push Those Trucks To Coal chute? *'Edward: 'Sure. '( But as He did He Bumped The trucks into Henry Covering Himself with Coal ) ''' *'Edward'': 'What Happened?' *'Henry:' ( angrily ) You Bumped the trucks Into me! Idiot Jerk! ( Then He goes to Gordon Who Was Resting in his Sheds ) ' *'Edward: Gordon Its time to Pull the Express. *'Gordon: 'Don't you ever wake me up from my beauty sleep! Do you understand? Idiot Jerk! *'Edward: This Is Not what I think of.' ( Then A montage Of edward Trying to Help of Helping Everyone but He Destroys Lisa's robot, and deep fries Lori's ' Jewlery (and herself ) Then Ruined everyone elses things ( Star butterfly's and Marco Date, Wallace's Invention , James New Paint ( whitch made Him Blue, The Ed's Scam The Equestria Girls Picnic, Sid's Ice Statue , Amy's Cupcakes, Starfires, dish and ravens Spells And calling Him Idiot Jerk) ' '( as Edward Was Finished To deliver The mIlk to the Ice cream Factory) ' *'Edward: Here You Go. ( He Backs Up so Much That Coco Powder and Clown Makeup Poured all over everyone ) ' *'The Manager: You Have caused Confusion And Delay! *'Edward: I'm Sorry.' ( He Hurrys Off ) ' '( As He Got to the sheds Everyone was Very Angry now ) ' *'Gordon: EDWARD!!!! You Have Runied Everything and Look At US,You causes Enough Trouble! *'Edward: ( Surprised ) Aw come on i was only Trying to Be Helpful!' *'Lori: You Helped Quite Enough Today! Just Go! ' *'Edward: ( Begins To tear Up ) ' Where do you want me to go? *'Gordon: ' I don't care where you go *'Marco: ' I don't care that you're an Engine! *'Eddy: I don't care that you're Wise!' *''' Raven:I don't care that you're our Friend!' *'Everyone: ( so Angry as their Faces Gotten so red as The signal )GET OUT OF OUR LIFE! NOW!' *'Thomas:If we were you, we''d get as far away from me as possible-- Idiot Jerk! ' '( edward is shocked and Alarmed ) ' *'Edward:' ( starting to cry ) I guess that's it, then. If Everyone is calling me "Idiot Jerk", it must be true. I know what must be done! ( Edwards' Eyes Well Up with Tears and he Breaks Down in sobs Showering Him self as Clown Tears, Rainbow Tears, and Cookie Tears ) *'Edward: '''Say Isnt So I'm Sorry Gordon! *'''Gordon: '( grouchy ) Forget Edward!' *Edward: todays not the end its only the begining ( Then He sings my world is beginning today by robbie lester ) All the little cares picked along the way Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday Tossed above the fields and lost among the winds My world is beginning today. Oh, so many times have I walked this way And never seen the little things I see today Never had my head so high above the clouds My world is beginning today. I know something's gonna happen But it's out of my hands Things are gonna start snappin' Without any plan. All the little cares picked along the way Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday Tossed above the fields and lost among the winds My world is beginning today My world is beginning today! '( as edward Continued To Sob He Packs His Tender and Leaves as His'' ''Tears Led Him To a Portal, When Suddenly He Sliped Through a Soild rock ) ' *'Edward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '( he Ended Up Somewhere on a strange Planet it was called tameron ) ' *'Edward: '''Where am i? ( Reads Sign ) *'Edward: 'Why doesn't anyone wanna kill me?! ( as He Contined To sob)' ( then a figure appeared Her growing long black hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. Compared to Starfire's outfit, it acts more with a black crop top, mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots ) ' *'Blackfire: oh, how I hate seeing you like this, Come With Me for the night. ( She takes him to Her Home ) ( back on sodor everyone seems to be Angry over this set back and did their jobs )